


Clairvoyant

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Adams Foster and his family move into a new house thats got a lot of untold history. Things started off normal until Jude discovered he was a clairvoyant, Meaning he can not only see but also talk to the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was always something off about this place as soon as they pulled up into the driveway Jude knew something was off about this house. It not only had creepy factor but it literally looked creepy on the outside. Moms had said it may need a little work but this would need more than that. Jude was your normal fifteen year old boy before he came here, at least he liked to think so. Jude always felt things on a deeper level than most people he knew and he wore his heart on his sleeve a lot of the time.  " I know this doesn't look as nice as we told you it would but hey it'll be worth it bubba." Lena said as they parked and unloaded the things they had taken that day, everything else had been moved here already the past few weeks. " You're bedroom is bigger and we have more than enough room for when your siblings come to visit." Stef added as they walked inside. Jude was silent following them inside he had just recently turned fifteen and everything was just changing.  

When Jude was younger he had these imaginary friends  at least that's what his sister and their moms and all his other siblings called it. Imaginary friends. Jude could see them but no one else should. By his 12th birthday they decided to tell him yet again that he was too old to be seeing these imaginary friends. After that he stopped seeing them or at least he tried and  if saw any he just would ignore them, he was too old for that.  Now here he was a fresh start new creepy house,freshly fifteen and fairly happy most times.  " Yeah okay.." he said slowly. 

They made their way inside and his moms showed him the house and then the bedrooms and finally his own. Jude decided he'd lock himself in there til dinner time which is exactly what he had done. Jude carried his bag over to his bed and slowly put it down as he looked around the room with a bit of a sigh. Each room had a feel to it and this one, his bedroom the feel was like he was intruding in someone else's space. As if this room wasnt actually his like when he used share rooms in foster homes kinda.  "Okay." he mumbled to himself as he started to slowly put things away.  In this room he didn't feel threatened it was just an air as if he should be careful not to over step boundaries and such.   Finally Jude was set up in is new room  he changed into pjs and sat on his bed for a while as if he were waiting for someone or something. Nothing happened though he felt watched, everything he did he felt like someone was watching him or something it sent chills down his spine.

 

The first few months that's all it was. Just feelings he felt watched, followed so he tried brushing it off as much as he could then last month he started getting more chills in his room than anywhere else and lately he had been asking his moms if they anything about the history of this place. " No i'm sorry bud." Lena said softly. Stef shrugged." It was built in the late 60s " she said softly giving him a little smile. Jude huffed and went back to his room. That information didn't help at all. Jude sat with his laptop and started to research some stuff. After a while of reading different sites he found a useful one it had the history of the house and articles of things that had happened there. Jude Favorited the page, which he was glad he did because suddenly the energy from his laptop just drained even though it was plugged in. It died on him. Jude let out a frustrated noise, then he felt cold he sighed and grabbed his blanket pulling it around himself.

Jude closed his eyes for a moment he nearly fell off his bed when he heard a voice of another boy. " What are you looking at?" Jude freaked out jumping off his bed then." What the fuck?" he said trying to catch his breath." Who the hell are you how'd you get in here?"  The other boy stood up and inspected Jude closely. " I think the better question is' Who are you' and what the hell are you doing in my room?" The boy with light sandy brown blonde hair asked.  Jude stared at him funny." I live here... so i know you're full of shit how'd you get in here?"  The other boy cocked an eyebrow  their clothes were similar. " Actually i live here.. with my dad." he nodded.  Jude shook his head." No wrong again.. My moms an i live here..." he said slowly. The other boy looked confused. "Whats your name ?" Jude asked. The other boy watched Jude closely." I'm Connor." he said slowly." Who are you?" Jude paused." I'm Jude.." he said slowly. " Uhm... You don't live here.. anymore.." he said firmly and Connor looked a little confused." Yes i do my dads here.. ill show you."  Connor stared to leave and Jude followed when they got to the room Connor remembered as his dads, Jude opened the door and this room was pretty empty with the exception of a bed and desk some small boxes. " That's weird.." Connor said slowly. " This was his room." Jude folded his arms leaning against the door frame. " Uhuh.." he said slowly. " I told you, you don't live here." he said sassily.

" Jude who are you talking to sweetie?" Lena asked as she paused. Jude looked toward her." I was talking to ..." he looked toward Connor who was still there. " Is she blind?" Connor asked. Jude glared." No shes not blind."  Lena walked toward  him." Sweetie... There's no one there... We've talked about this imaginary friend thing.. When school starts up again you'll make real friends i promise." She said softly. Lena ruffled his hair before walking away.

Jude huffed and looked down. " How can she not see me.. I'm right here." Connor said defensively.  Jude tried to block him out then slowly making his way back to his new room he closed the door and crawled into bed flicking the lights off he sighed and cuddled up to his pillows. Connor stood for a moment." Jude." he called after him. Connor followed him after that stopping at the door which was rudely closed in his face. Connor huffed." Seriously?" he went to grab the handle and well it didn't happen.. the door did however open a bit. Connor stood there staring." What the hell?" he asked himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

" Jude couldn't believe himself, he knew having an imaginary friend was elementary and he needed to let it go. It seemed like this boy.. Connor.. It seemed as if his story checked out though.

Connor was very persistent even as Jude ignored him for weeks he kept trying to get his attention. But Jude ignored him.

It wasnt until he slammed the laptop shut that Jude decided to respond."dude what the hell?" Jude glared. Connor glared back" what the hell yourself its been months and you've ignored me."he said angrily."because you're not real." Jude retorted. " I am real !asshole."he wished he could hit Jude but itd just go through him . "mhm"he put his laptop aside. Jude nodded."you need to stop bugging me.. Moms are thinking I'm crazy and its your fault." Jude said as he stretched a bit.

Connor got angry with Jude and he tried to hit him to which Jude replied."Ow dude what the hell."he frowned rubbing his arm. Connor looked surprised. He learned then that if he got mad enough that angry energy would help him to move things and obviously hit Jude.

"Okay you know what.. You want my help?" Jude asked getting up he walked over to his desk."Fine."he grabbed a notebook." I'll help you." Connor watched him. "Thank you!"he said sighing a bit. Jude moved to sit down.

"Youre dead."he blurted out. Connor blinked a bit."I'm.. That.. U mean I don't understand... How that happened.." Jude softened a bit. "okay listen I'm sorry.. That came out bad.." He said softly. Connor shrugged."it makes sense.. Why people dont see me or hear me.."Connor thought about it. Jude nodded slowly . " uhm your dad moved somewhere.. I haven't figured out where yet. " Connor nodded. "Can.. Do you know where I'm.."he paused. " where youre buried?"Jude asked. " Yeah.."Connor replied.

Jude look over his notes for a moment. "yeah I do.. Youre actually buried in a local cemetery here.."he said slowly. "oh" Connor bit his lip.

they were silent for a bit. "Can. You.." Connor started. "Take you there ?"Jude finished meeting Connors eyes. Connor nodded."yeah.." he got this weird feeling with Jude.. It was this connection he didn't feel with any one before.

Jude must've felt it to because he couldn't look away from Connor. They stared at eachother for a bit.

"Uhm.. "Jude said softly."I'll uhm.. I'll look up some stuff see if I can.. If we can get this thing to work."he said softly.

\-------

Jude started researching how ghost could possibly travel. He came across possession or being attached to an object or a person.

The research took a couple days and Connor was beside him everyday. They spoke about other things while they researched.

"So my dad was all about me doing sports.. Being the best could be staying in shape..all that stuff.. I really in mean I I liked sports.. They were fun..but yeah.."he shrugged "so I'm kinda a jock."he shrugged. " I guess." Jude laughed softly looking at him. " well you're sweet."Jude said softly. Connor smiled. "yeah?"he asked. Jude nodded. "yeah."he smiled.

"Thank you."he said softly. Connor smiled. "so.. Are you gonna get a girlfriend?"Connor asked. Jude laughed ."oh my god no.. I'm .. I'm gay"he said softly. Connor sat up a bit. "really?"he asked . Jude nodded."yeah why?"he asked.

They were sitting on Judes bed together shoulder to shoulder while Jude was searching things online. "Just curious... Youre kinda cute."he said softly. Jude raised an eyebrow. " thank you."he blushed. "youre welcome." Connor smiled.

Jude started to feel a little weird about this. Flirting with a ghost boy.. A hot ghost boy granted.. But still a ghost.. He had a great voice... Great eyes.. Great body.. Great lips... Good lord Jude had a crush on a ghost.. What was happening to him.

 


End file.
